


Angels

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you could go anywhere, where would you go?" Roy asked, spinning his glass of whiskey on the counter, staring at it rather than his drinking companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/22/09 [here](http://pyrrhical.livejournal.com/138180.html#cutid3).

"If you could go anywhere, where would you go?" Roy asked, spinning his glass of whiskey on the counter, staring at it rather than his drinking companion.

Hughes grinned, bubbling at the surface, and began gushing, "Well, to my brilliant Gracia, of course! She'll agree to marry me yet, you'll see, and--" but Roy cut him off.

"No, Hughes," he said, voice almost monotone. "Where would you go?"

Taking a sip of his own drink -- rum and some strange mixer -- Hughes let his smirk die down a little, his eyes darkening. "I don't know, Roy. Somewhere without war, maybe."

Roy snorted, turning his gaze upon his friend. "You mean death, right? Because that's the only place I can think of that doesn't have war. And, hell, that's probably only because the dead can't be bothered to give a damn."

Rolling his eyes, Hughes replied, "Yes, Roy. My dream vacation spot is death. At least it's peaceful."

"I don't think you could ever be that peaceful," Roy said, taking a quick swig of his rapidly warming whiskey. "You want to do too much. And too much of it has to do with war." He turned his eye back on his friend. "Answer honestly this time."


End file.
